Naru Uzimaki
by SuperGothGurl
Summary: When Naru was five years old, a group of ANBU attacked her and she almost bleeded to death. Kyuubi no Kitsune was able to escape... but not without turning her into a demon! ItaNaru, Fem!Naru. M because Im paranoid


**Summery : When Naru was five years old, a group of ANBU attacked her and she almost bled to death. Close to death the Kyuubi no Kitsune escaped but not without a cost. Naru healed turning into the Kyuubi's heir, a 10 tailed demon beast. What happened after that?**

Naru's POV

Okaay, let me tell you something about me. I am the daughter of the yondiame Hokage and Kushina Uzimaki... and The Great Kyuubi No Kyuubi.

Yeah I know I know. Well when I was 5 Kyuubi escaped but it turned me into a demon... but the seal still worked. ALOT. It sealed in my demon form and most of my chakra. Kyuubi had me kill a few missing-nin, powerfull ones at that, and take their chakra, Keeping it mortal chakra. So forth, it worked as it would in their orginal containers.

I was currently in class, Iruka-sensi, my _uncle._ He really wasn't, he was still part of my family though. Sasuke was sitting in the back, with a bunch of fangirls surrounding him.

I was sitting with my friends, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino , and Choji. Choji was eating a bag of chips, Shikamaru was sleeping, Kiba with Akamaru on his head sleeping, was pointing a laser pointer justu at iruka sensi's head, and all around the class, Shino was talking to his... bugs.

I giggled when Kiba pointed at Iruka's _you-know-what_, and made a X on it. A tiny glowing X was on Kiba's finger.

I had to hold back my laughter. Giggles and chuckles were heard all over the room. I made hand signs under the desk and a small white flame formed on my palm. I blew it over at Ino. She freaked and jumped up screaming. He chair was lit on fire, white fire.

The whole class burst into laughter. When iruka sighed and looked down he noticed the X, and glared at us. Yes, _us_.

Shikamaru was SLEEPING. Choji was EATING. Kiba well, you all ready know. I lit the chair on fire. Shino was taunting a girl infront of him with his bugs.

Iruka yelled, " QUIET! ", thw whole class went silent, " Naru, Choji, Shino, Shikamaru, And Kiba AFTER CLASS! ", he yelled waking up Shikamaru.

" What happened? ", Shikamaru said lazily.

I sighed and said, " Ninja DETENTION BEWARE! You know, the usaul Shika-kun. ", I leaned back in my seat and snickered at the site of Sasuke pushing off Sakura.

When Iruka let everyone leave he looked at us, sitting in the back up high. I was in-between Shika, and Kiba. Choji and kiba sat behind us.

" Now... WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOU FIVE? ", he yelled/asked.

" Well... Kyuu-kun said to ALWAYS express your emotions. I felt a killing intent so I trained to kill Ino! Ya know! ", I said in a mocking voice. My friends laughed but went quiet when iruka glared daggers.

He expressed a loud sigh, " Naru...You five just go home. But you are all last in the test's. Be carefull in the test that COUNTS ", he said. He shooed us away.

As we walking around the village, people were glaring daggers at me.

' I dont hold Kyuu slash Akane anymore. BITCHES. ', I thought angerly.

" Naru, listen we get why they want to hate you, BUT GOD you aint the Kyuubi. ", Kiba exclaimed with anger.

I sighed sadly and responded, " They don't care. Most of them are just insane with greif and sadness. ". They nodded. " Well I gotta go by guys, " I kissed each of thier cheeks before leaving.

Once I entered the forest of death, I started to look for him.

A man with black hair and onyx eyes, wearing a long black cloak with red clouds was standing infront of a river. I grinned.

I jumped from the branch I was on and glomped Itachi.

I giggled and said, " Heeelllloooo! ittaaa-kuuunnn! ". He sighed and put me on his lap.

" NO CLOAK! ", I took of his cloak and threw it at the ground. I giggled and he sighed.

" Hello Naru-kun. What's up? ", he asked nuzziling my neck.

I sighed and responded, " Sasuke is being a total gay-ass-duck-butt-head. ".

He chuckled, " He isn't gay you know, I saw him checking out a girls chest. I just think he wants... More _mature_ girls, ", he said smirking.

" Hmm.. good thing I wear bandages... ", I said. Itachi sighed and kissed my cheek.

" Yeah... if he touched you I would have to kill him... but then who would re-populate the uchiha clan? ", he spoke looking at me.

" Hmmm. I have no idea. ", I siad giggling, I leaned upwards and kissed him full on the lips.

He kissed back. He slided his tougne against my lips, I moaned allowing his tounge to enter and explore my wet cavern.

He placed his hands on my hips pulling me close. I parted from the iss gasping for breath.

" Ita-kun... ", I moaned as he kissed my neck. He sucked on one spot leaving an hickey.

" Aye... If Iruka-sensei sees that he might just go on a killing spree. ", I spoke with a serious tone.

he chuckled and kissed me once more, " I have to go. My mission, was to kill a ass-ninja who tried to kill some rich guy. I already killed him soooo... Yeah I have to go before they get suspisous. ", he spoke with no emotion.

I sighed. " Bye ita-kun. ", I kisses his neck too leave a mark. " Your mine. ", I said.

He chuckled happily, " And you are mine. ", he put me off his lap and Put on his cloak. He waved before vanished in a poof of smoke.

I sighed and started to walk, or jump, home. Once I landed infront of my apartment, I sighed inwardly.

I jumped threw a newly broken window. A large rock was with the broken shards of glass. As I carefully stepped over the broken shards of glass, I noticed a note attached to the rock.

_' Go Die And Rot In A Hell Demon! '_, it read. " You don't know how much truth you speak... ", I whispered into the cold air.

After I placed tarp over the broken window and cleaned up the shattered glass, I crawled into bed. I snuggled under the soft black blanket, the blanket had red clouds on it. It was was a gift from Itachi.

He said it was to remind me of him. It also kept me warm. It nice and soft, comortable too.

I sighed deep into the covers.I breathed in the leftover scent of him.I blanked out into soft sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up yawning, kyuubi stood over me sighing.<p>

" Naru... If your gonna become a missing-nin, and take revenge on this village, YOU NEEDA GET READY! ", Kyuubi yelled angerly.

I sighed and looked at him, " Oh shut up. ", I got up ingored him and got into the shower.

The warm droplets of water shed on my skin. I got out and dried off.I wraped bandages tightly around my chest. Hiding the fact I have a figure any girl would die for.

I put on a kimono type top with baggy sleeves, it was black with tiny purple and pink flowers on it. I put on a short black skirt with fish nets that went to my knee. I then applied make-up to hide the hickey on my neck, my top showed it off because is was a V-neckline, and put on black heels. The heels were sharper than a kunai when I sent chakra to it.

I looked in mirror, and brushed my wet hair. I decided to leave it down from now on. I tied my new ninja-plate around my forehead, keeping my hair back, except my long bangs that curled to my chin.

" Time to go... ", I turned around and opened the bathroom door.

Kyuubi eyed me and said, " I still cannot believe you only beat 5 rookies to a pulp for eye fucking you. ", he made a tsk tsk sound.

I ingored and left out the window yelling, " BYE KYUU-CHAN ", I raced to the academy.

* * *

><p>I saw kiba, choji, Shikamaru, and shino sitting in the back. I grinned and raced up to them, " WAAAZZZ UUUPPP? ", I saidyelled/asked.

I sat in-between Shika and Choji, pushing shika a little closer to the wall. I hugged choji.

" Naru-chan if you a better cook I would SOOOO love you. But sadly you can only cook ramen. ", he sighed.

I giggled, " I would love you too if I wouldn't have to cook for you all the dang time. ", I mimicked his sigh.

" Hey! Wut about meh? ", Kiba said pouting.

" I love you too Kiba-kun! ", I jumped backwards glomping kiba.

He fell over to where shino was sitting but he got up and moved to where I was sitting.

I giggled and sat on Kiba's lap.

" I , Uzimaki Naru, declare Kiba as my property. ", I said. '_ If ita-kun was here he would be trying to kill kiba. No he WOULD kill Kiba-kun... '_, I thought with an inward evil smirk.

" How troublesome... ", Shikamaru said before going to sleep.

Choji just laughed and talked to shino, " How are you bugs? ", he opened a bag of Barbacue chips and started to eat, As he listened.

" I am not you property Naru-chan! ", Kiba stated.

" Yeah Huh! ", I said.

" Nah Uh! ", He responded.

" Yeah Huh! "

" Nah Uh! "

" Yeah Huh! "

" Nah Uh! "

" Yeah Huh! "

" NO UH! ", Choji and Shino said in unison, and went back to their conversation.

" See? I win. You lose. ", Kiba stated.

" Ugh! Fine ", I said as I snuggled against his lap. We both knew we were more like siblings then a couple. We did as A joke ...and Kiba is like a pillow.

So was Shikamaru but he would always sleep! It was so-o-o unfair!

I looked over at Sakura who's giggles could have been heard all the way to the forest of death.

" How much you guys wanna bet I end up in a team with Saka-bitch? Knowing my luck... ", I said to my friends.

Kiba said, " 10 ".

Shikamaru snores out, " 20... ".

" 15 ", Choji spoke and continued to eat chips.

" 20 against it. ", Shino spoke.

" Heheheheh. Imma get 5 ryo by the end of the day. ", I smirked.

" Class! When I call out your name come up front and do the following justu, I need you to do! ", Iruka said.

" Uh-huh. ", the whole class spoke.

" Good now... Sakura Haruno. ", iruka started. It when on and on. We had to do the Shadow clone justu, Transform illusion justu, and that is it.

" Sasuke Uchiha. ", iruka said. The girls sqealed and I rolled my eyes. Yes I am a girl but I don't like emo duck-butt heads...

He got up and walked towards the front of the class.

" Shadow clone, then transform please. ", Iruka said to Sasuke.

Sasuke made the hand signs and made 3 clones. He did the release sign and continued to do the illusion justu making himself look like Iruka-sensei. Then released it.

" Pass. Now Naru Uzimaki. ", Iruka said.

I got up and went into the front of the class.

" Now Pleas- ", I cut him off saying, " Yes yes I know what Justu Iruka sensei. ", I sighed.

I made the hadn signs, and just to piss of Sasuke, I made 6 clones beside myself. Making 7 of me.

Iruka's eyes went wide, " Your clones are real not an illusion... Transform I got an feeling.. ", Iruka said eyeing me. I made the hand signs and me and my clones transformed into Iruka-sensei.

Everyone was silent intill someone spoke up, " Damn... that's better than evna Sasuke. ".

" You pass Naru! And WHY WERE YOU HOLDING BACK? YOU COULDV'E BEEN-", Iruka started but I responded all to quickly," yeah yeah! I just don't work it unless I feel like it. ", I released the justu and went to sit on Kiba.

" Heheheh I am SOOO awesome huh guys? ", I said and they shook the heads.

I smirked at the sight of Sasuke pissed off that someone is better than him. Teh, what A loser.

" Now When I call you names please go to the training ground I say to go to with your new team mates!. 'kay? Good now...", Iruka-sensei said.

" Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naru Uzimaki. Training ground 7 please. ", Iruka said. I groaned but got up and jumped desk to desk running to the training ground.

* * *

><p>I sat there bored. Sakura failed to get the bell, I wasn't even hungry. Sasuke was eating slowly. Sakura looked a little pale<p>

I sighed, no matter how much I hate her, I can't stand seeing someone starve. I want to be the thing that makes her tremble, but in fear, I want to be the one who makes her go pale, but in horror and fear.

I got up and started to fed her my bento. She was surprised.

" T-thank you Naru... ", she said, eating the food, " You sure you weren't hungry? ", she asked once more.

I smiled, " It is okay, If I eat anything for celabration it would be RAMEN!", I yelled ramen happily.

Sakura smiled back. She might not be so bad after all...

" Dobe, if we were on a real misson you wouldv'e starved. Just to save the weaker one. ", Sasuke said.

Sakura got pissed, " That's it sasuke! You are a worthless piece of crap! I cannot believe I ever liked you! I hope you GO TO HELL! ", she spoke angerly.

I grinned, " I miss-understood you Sakura... I think me and you are gonna be great friends... ", I said happily.


End file.
